Sage
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Sage believes if she works hard enough her life will turn around...but it doesn't.


**Please Review. Thank you.**

Remember

I followed the slow rhythmic beeps through the thick blackness. I did not want to get up for school. Maybe I should tell mom I was still sick. Not like she would notice much less care if I missed a few days. I do not think she would even notice if I skipped school all together. She was probably still hung over anyways. But I did have to go to work if I did go anywhere.

Why was the darkness so thick?

_Stupid Nyquil._

It always seemed to knock me out. But this was the first time it gave me a head ache. Or maybe it was the fever. I was not sure. The beeping itself was not enough to fully wake me but accompanied by my developing head ache it wasn't helping. The noise was defiantly getting irritating.

_Stupid alarm._

My head was a little fuzzy but I could feel I was, thankfully, on my side and it would not take much too just reach out, shut the annoying thing off, and go back to bed. I snuggled further into my pillow, which was surprisingly really soft, and moved my hand to the night stand.

_Where was it? _

Not really wanting to take the time to open my eyes, I moved my hand around searching for it.

"Sage?" I froze. The voice was male but it was not mom's boyfriend.

I fought to open my eyes. At first it was blurry and I could only make out shapes. I was only guessing what I was looking at was three windows and a door that lead out into a hallway.

_That beeping!_

I blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the hazy film. After a few seconds I could make out where the annoying beeping was coming from. It was a heart monitor.

The rhythmic beeping stuttered.

Dropping my hand I let it slide along the edge of the bed. The texture was familiar but should not be on my bed. I looked down. The sheets were white instead of blue. And the pillow...was not mine.

The beeping stuttered again.

It was a hospital bed.

"Sage? How are you feeling?"

Slowly I twisted my body, trying not to wince at the soreness, to see where the voice was coming from. I blinked a few more times. Beside my bed, sitting in a chair, was a boy.

Or rather a man. He was at least twenty-five with short, military like, dark hair, green eyes, and a scar below his right eye. His plain gray T-shirt making his eyes seem brighter, also emphasizing his broad chest and carefully formed muscles.

"Are you in pain?" He leaned forward cautiously, as if trying not to startle me; my eyes were drawn to the Dog Tags dangling around his neck. Defiantly military.

"You are not a Doctor." I rasped then coughed uncontrollably. His eyes scanned my face carefully before reaching for a glass, on a table nearby, and handed it to me.

"No. I am not." Holding my breath to keep from coughing, I glance at the cups contents, trying to be discrete as I sniffed it.

"It is water." I glanced at him and saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. I downed it in a matter of seconds. A small gasp escaped my lips when the last drop finished its journey down the itchy pipe. The water was not cool but it felt wonderful against the throbbing walls. He was holding his hand out with a pitcher in the other. Grateful for his foresight, I handed him the glass and he filled it again.

"And you are not a nurse, either?" His eyes slid to me then back to the glass when he handed it to me. He waited until I handed him the glass, empty, before saying anything.

"No. Do you remember what happened, Sage?"

"Happened?"

"Afternoon Miss Hauser. I see you are wake. And thirsty none the less." A man in a white coat marched in with a clipboard, going straight to the monitors to scribble stuff down. "But that is to be expected."

The fact that this man's hair seemed to have started graying long before his first wrinkle, threw my guess off a bit but I would say he was at least forty.

"Is her memory loss to be expected too?" Doc turned to the man in the chair.

"Someone who has been through what she has," He turned to me, dipping his head from side to side. "Uh... it is to be expected. But not permanent." He went back to reading the monitors.

_Through what I have?_

"But her vitals look great." He pointed his pen at something on the monitor, mumbling to himself. The young man offered me the glass of water again and I took it from him. I was getting full but it was helping with my cough so I sipped it thoughtfully.

"_Do you remember what happened, Sage?"_

_What did he mean? Remember what? How did I get here? Last I remember mom was-_

"Where is my mom?" They both glanced at me then away. The Doctor finished what he was scribbling then came to stand by my bed.

"Sage, what is the last thing you remember?"

"He already asked me that." I slowly waved a hand to the guy sitting in the chair. It was like when a teacher asks you a question she already knows the answer too but will ask you just to see how much you _don't_ know. "Apparently I do not remember."

_What were they getting at?_

"Tell us what you do remember, please? Let's start with what happened the morning of the ninth." I sighed and started to dig. It was strange how fuzzy things were. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my head in a hand, propped up by an elbow, to rub my temple. The beeping and the head ace were really getting annoying.

"The ninth?" I fiddling with the blanket and my head ache flared up.

"I was sick…cold maybe… I asked mom to take me to get medicine."

_Flash._

"_Why don't you use the money you get from _that job_ of yours and get yourself your own car?" Moms' words slightly slurred as she jabbed her keys into the ignition. _

"_It doesn't pay enough to get a car." I mumbled._

"_Why don't you get a _real_ job then?" She snapped. _

"_I have school." I snapped back as she backed out of our parking spot. I did not mean to snap at her but I did not feel good at all. My head felt like it was about to burst, my nose is clogged, and I think I am running a fever. And all mom can think about is driving the couple blocks to the store. I did think about walking, believe me, but I did not think it would be a good idea to walk down _these_ streets when I felt so bad. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that." She snapped back while pointing a threatening finger at me. I rested my head against the cool window seal and just waited._

"We...got the medicine."

_Flash._

"_You take forever to do anything. Pick something and lets go." Mom jabbed a finger at the nearest cold medicine._

"_I need one that matches my symptoms."She crossed her arms over her breast and tapped her foot._

_I was hung between two brands. One was better quality but the other cost less. I was usually sick for three days but I could not afford to miss that many days of work much less school._

_I sighed and got the better quality._

"_Finally! At this rate I will only get a few hours of sleep." Mom did not even step to the counter. I walked up and sat my item on the little belt and the lady rung it up."_

"_$7.50." I dug in my purse for it. Those twelve measly tablets cost me an equivalent to an hour of work at the library. Needless to say I was not happy but at least I got the medicine. I turned to my mom but she had already started walking to the car._

"My mom was...talking...to me."

_Flash._

"_By the time we get back to the apartment it will be one and I have to be at work at six." I slid in the car after mom. "Now I'll have to drink three cups of coffee just to stay awake."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't have stayed out so late with that guy." Mom world on me, finger pointing at my face._

"_He is none of your business." I opened my mouth to say something._

"_I do _not_ want to hear another word out of you. You need to stop being so selfish." With that she turned and started the car._

"We pulled out of the parking lot…and..."

_Flash._

_Mother looked at me, about to say something else, when we pulled out. I glanced up to see...green..._

"…there was a truck...and...I...don't..."

The beeping increased.

"Where is my mom?"

"Sage, I think-"

"Where is my mom?" I whimpered, looking from one man to the other.

The beeping got faster.

"She…ah… when you pulled out the parking lot…a truck, going south bound on Cherry, crashed into your mother's side of the car at fifty-five miles an hour."

The beeping stuttered then picked up dramatically.

"What?" I gasped, the empty cup sliding from my hands to roll off my leg and onto the floor.

"Your mother was killed instantly." The Doctor said dodging what little water was left in the cup when it splashed on the floor.

"What?" My voice choked on the lump in my throat.

"You only had to have a few stitches on your stomach, a minor concussion, and a slight whiplash. You are a very lucky girl you know."

"What?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Miss Hauser? Are you listening to me?" He took a step closer.

"What?" I covered my face with my shaking hands.

"Doc, can I talk to you outside?" I only slightly notice the man in the chair stand and firmly grip the Docs arm to lead him outside. I only slightly notice my body slide deeper into the covers in order to curl up on my side. I only slightly notice my hands covered face burrow into the soft pillow. I only slightly noticed a gentle but firm hand awkwardly stroke my back as I wordlessly cried into the pillow.

-{-}-

That stupid beeping woke me from a fitful sleep. Not sure if I was grateful to it or not. Seeing as my dreams where not any better than reality.

I heard someone moving by the door.

"Hawk, I need a few more days...she just lost her mother please just a few more days."

_Mom..._

"No...I have not told her yet...yah I know I owe you... thanks Hawk."

_...she was gone._

I whimpered into the pillow and heard movement beside me.

"Sage?" It was that man again. I ignored him. "Sage, I have to talk to you."

"What do you want?" I whispered, curling my body tighter on itself. "You are not a Doctor or a Nurse so you have nothing of value to say to me."

"I know...this is not really the best time but... we need to talk about your situation."

"My situation?" I mumbled.

"Where... ah... where you are going to live."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." He rubbed his hands on his legs nervously.

"Well... that is not an option." I turned to face him. Giving him an up down like he was crazy.

"Wwwhyyy?"

"You are not eighteen for another six months."

"Ssoooo what are you now a Social Worker?"

"No. But they are going to allow you to stay with me." My mouth flew open.

"I do not even know you. Why would I live with you?" I choked.

"Because... I uh... my name... is Conrad Hauser. I am your brother."


End file.
